Cry Baby (piosenka)
'Cry Baby '- piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana 12 sierpnia 2015 roku.Oficjalny teledysk został opublikowany 14 marca 2016 roku. Tekst oryginalny ::You seem to replace ::Your brain with your heart ::You take things so hard ::And then you fall apart ::You try to explain ::But before you can start ::Those cry baby tears ::Come out of the dark ::Someone's turning the handle ::To that faucet in your eyes ::They're pouring out ::Where everyone can see them ::Your heart's too big for your body ::It's where your feelings hide ::They're pouring out ::Where everyone can see ::They call you cry baby ::Cry baby ::But you don't fucking care ::Cry baby, cry baby ::So you laugh through your tears ::Cry baby, cry baby ::Cause you don't fucking care ::Tears fall to the ground ::You just let them drown ::You're all on your own and ::You lost all your friends ::You told yourself that ::It's not you, it's them ::You're one of a kind ::And no one understands ::But those cry baby tears ::Keep coming back again ::Something's turning the handle ::To that faucet in your eyes ::They're pouring out ::Where everyone can see them ::Your heart's too big for your body ::It's where your feelings hide ::They're pouring out ::Where everyone can see ::They call you cry baby ::Cry baby ::But you don't fucking care ::Cry baby, cry baby ::So you laugh through your tears ::Cry baby, cry baby ::Cause you don't fucking care ::Tears fall to the ground ::You just let them drown ::I look at you and ::I see myself ::And I know you better ::Than anyone else ::I have the same faucet ::In my eyes ::So your tears ::Are mine ::They call me cry baby ::Cry baby ::But I don't fucking care ::Cry baby, cry baby ::So I laugh through my tears ::Cry baby, cry baby ::Cause I don't fucking care ::Tears fall to the ground ::I just let them drown ::I just let them drown ::Cry baby, cry baby Tekst Polski ::Wydaje się, że zastępujesz ::Mózg sercem ::Tak bardzo się wszystkim przejmujesz ::A potem rozpadasz się na kawałki ::Próbujesz to wyjaśnić ::Ale zanim zdążysz zacząć ::Te dziecięce łzy ::Wyłaniają się z ciemności ::Ktoś odkręca ::Korek w twoich oczach ::Wypływają na zewnątrz ::Gdzie każdy może je zobaczyć ::Twoje serce jest zbyt wielkie dla twojego ciała ::To tam ukrywają się twoje uczucia ::Wypływają na zewnątrz ::Gdzie każdy może je zobaczyć ::Nazywają cię beksą ::Beksą ::Ale ty masz to w dupie ::Beksa, beksa ::Więc śmiejesz się przez łzy ::Płacz, kochanie, płacz ::Bo ty o to nie dbasz ::Łzy spadają na ziemię ::Pozwalasz im tonąć ::Jesteś zdana na siebie i ::Straciłaś wszystkich swoich przyjaciół ::Mówisz sobie, że ::To nie twoja wina, że to przez nich ::Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju ::I nikt cię nie rozumie ::Ale te dziecięce łzy ::Ciągle powracają ::Coś odkręca ::Korek w twoich oczach ::Wypływają na zewnątrz ::Gdzie każdy może je zobaczyć ::Twoje serce jest zbyt wielkie dla twojego ciała ::To tam ukrywają się twoje uczucia ::Wypływają na zewnątrz ::Gdzie każdy może je zobaczyć ::Nazywają cię beksą ::Beksą ::Ale ty o to nie dbasz ::Beksa, beksa ::Więc śmiejesz się przez łzy ::Płacz, kochanie, płacz ::Bo ty o to nie dbasz ::Łzy spadają na ziemię ::Pozwalasz im tonąć ::Patrzę na ciebie i ::Widzę siebie ::Znam cię lepiej ::Niż ktokolwiek inny ::Mam ten sam korek ::W swoich oczach ::Więc twoje łzy ::Są moimi ::Nazywają mnie beksą ::Beksą ::Ale ja mam to w dupie ::Beksa, beksa ::Więc śmieję się przez łzy ::Płacz, kochanie, płacz ::Bo ja mam to w dupie ::Łzy spadają na ziemię ::Pozwalam im tonąć ::Pozwalam im tonąć ::Płacz, kochanie, płacz Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony tekstowo.pl, autorką artykułu jest Meadoww. Ciekawostki *Firma Lime Crime, która współpracuje z Melanie stworzyła pomadkę o tej samej nazwie co piosenka. *Piosenkarka opiera tą piosenkę w większości na swoich doświadczeniachW szkole nazywano ją "Beksą"., jednak część elementów została zmyślona. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Cry Baby (album) Kategoria:Piosenki